If life could get back in your hands
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: Her light still brights.And it is the only chance they will succeed.When someone throughts her out...others need her badly...This story is about Sara and what would have happened if she was alive.
1. Chapter 1 A Few More Steps

**Hey guys.I am bad from a very long time brake.Prison Break is the show I am thinking a lot about lately.I did not have time these days and I had 3 or 4 episodes from the new season I have not watched but I did this week and I am ready with a new fanfiction,a fresh and brand new fanfiction.I am pretty happy about it because I have lots of ideas about it and here is the thing.I cannot except the fact that Sara is dead and do not feel like she really is so in this fanfiction she did not actually die.She is alive and she is active in the whole fanfic.Most of the things in my FF are real happening in the show with the difference that Sara is in this.**

**I am hoping that you good people feeling sad for Sara is gone from the show will we supportive and I am really going to need you to continue this so please comment and I would be very happy about it.Sorry for the first chapter is so short but it is a kind of a thing to get you into what is going to happen next.Really hope you will like it.**

**What if life comes back in your hands**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A FEW MORE STEPS**

'I have got something waiting for you in the basement.'said Susan and that was the last thing for this phone call.She had left Lincoln standing at the center of the room.He looked at Sucre sitting the bad who was looking at him as well.

'Is something wrong?'asked Sucre.He could barely understand what exactly was going on around them but he was trying to be supportive to Linc who was hardly getting on the situation.

'That is what I am going to find out.'said Burrows and he got out of the room.He was pretty scared for such a big boy.He would not be scared if he knew there were a few boys at the basement waiting to kick his ass.He was not affraid of being kicked down because fighting was what he could do best...better than thinking actually.He was frightned from that he did not know what to expect.

Lincoln reached a metal door down on the second floor.This was the one for the basement,it could be recognized from far away.He opened the door.It was dark but not too dark and he could see the stairs.He steped down and his feet touched the ground.A few more steps and he stopped.He felt the fear stopping his breathing but it was better to hurry so everything will end soon.He made himself do a few more and stopped again.He actually did not know where to look for the thing Susan said she repared for him.Maybe in the corner of the big place?But it was too dark there and he had no torch.He avvoided the thoughts of the big guys waiting for him to beat him because if this was the surprised he was going to be already down.A few more steps and it was almost unbareable to see and to think in the normal way...to thing verything will be alright.

It was not the dark.Lincoln was a big guy and did not feel like he was afraid of the dark.When he was a little boy he have been thinking about the monsters that the night was hiding and then as a grown up man he believed in the real monsters he had been having business with.

He tried thinking about Lj.He stopped walking and thought if this was LJ.Maybe Susan had sent him to his father and kept only Sara and this was to encourage the brother get to work faster.This was a good thought but somehow Lincoln could not believe in it stronger way.It was just much like a dream and he had been dreaming about lots of times but he was waking up everytime.It was so risky to be dreaming about it because this was keeping away his attention like he was escaping into another world when his son was ok and was with him.

He kept walking.God,this basement was so long.When Linc reached its corner he heard other steps coming from his right side.He looked right and he saw a figure...he could not recognize whose figure this was but it was deffinitely a woman figure because of the long hair that could be recognized easily.

'Who is there?'shouted the man with his strong voice and there was a sweat on his face and his heart was beating fast.

'Why did it took you so long...?'

Dedicated to all of the Misa fans...


	2. Chapter 2 HEART OF STONE

**This is the second Chapter.There is more action in it and I hope you will like it.Your reviews will be appreciated so go ahead.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**HEART OF STONE**

Michael was leaning his back on the hard cold wall of his sell.Everything in it was so cold thought it was like 40 and more degrees out there.It was the people that Mike felt like stone-hearted.Nothing could change that mind seeing them killing himself one by one like they were animals and no one could stop them.The others were actually enjoying the view.

Mike was having something in his hands.It was the picture of Sara,the only one he was left with and it was giving him the more pleasure and peacefull mind that he wanted.It was encouraging him.She was the only thing that mattered for him and he could do anything to save her and be with her and he was sure this time it will work.This time would be different and as soon as he got Whisler out of Sona Michael and Sara would be together.It was a matter of time or of the powers Mike had to do the job he had to.H ewas seeing her in front of him.Those big eyes and though she was flowning on the picture,Mike could almost see her smiling as he was...

'Why are you so happy?'asked a man with an Australian accent who had just gotten into the sell.'Bad timing?'

'As usual.'

'Sorry man.You know...you never learn the best time here.'

'I know.'said Michael and he turned his back to the other man.He did not want to see his face.The face that had the fault for everything that was going on and Sara did not deserve this.

'She is beautiful.'said Whisler.He saw the phoo in Mikes hands when he came in.

'Watch your business.'

'Hey,why are you talking like this.It was a compliment.You have a good taste.I am just trying to be polite.'

'It is not working very well.'said Michael and he turned his face so he could give James a good and scary sight.It worked and the other man turned his sight as well.He leaned the message Mikes eyes were giving him.

'Fine.I will take a walk,leaving you with your thoguhts.Find me when you feel the need to talk to someone.'said the man and left the sell.James was not the perfect man to talkt to about heartaches but there was not any other man more suitable in Sona.But Michael could just stay in his sell alone with his thgoughts and the photo of the woman he loved and everything was going to be ok.

'What...what is going on here?'Lincoln was standing in the basement and his face was white like a sheet.

'Seems like you are not happy to see me.'the woman got out of the dark and Linc could recognize her as Sara Tancredi.Well...she was looking for beautiful with her make-up on and...there was a new emotion on her face that the man never knew before.

'No,I...I am actually happy you are ok.Really,but...I am just wondering what did you do so they let you go?'asked Linc.He was trying to sound more sincere but he was still scared...she felt like a ghost for him since he did not expect to see her standing there.

'Nothing.They just...let me out.'she was really looking different.A person could expect her to me crashed down for being captured and she would look a lot different with her hair and her way of talk and move and she looked different in her poses and her way of smiling.Like she was a completely new person who did not have the good expression on her face.She was more scarying than ever and the fact Linc did not accept her as the Sara he knew was scarying him and he did not know why was that.

'Really?What about LJ?'asked Lincoln.

'Do you really want to talk here?I really need a better place and a more comfortable bad...I have to eat.Really need this.'

'First tell me what do you know about my son.'

'All I know is he is fine.If you want to know why I am out and he is still in...I cannot answer that even if I knew.'

'Have you seen him...there?'asked Lincoln.This could lead him pain but he wanted to know more about his child no matter what.

'No,Linc.We were in separate rooms.I guess this was on purpose.'said Sara like she did not really care about his friends question.Like nothing cared her as once.She started moving.She hated this basement and if Lincoln did not start moving she was the one who did it.She moved up the stairs and the man followed her with his unknowing sight.He felt like everything was changing in front of his eyes and it was true seeing Sara moving like a car ...one really beautiful car that had nothing to do with the other face of Tancredi.

A few monutes later the two were in the elevator.Linc pushed the button for the sixth stage and they started moving.The were not talking though Linc had lots of questions and it would have been strange if he did not.When they reached the floor,Linc opened the door and hearing the lock unknocking the door Sucre,who was inside stood up.

'It is me Sucre.'said Linc so his friend would not have what to worry about.

'Thank God.I got scared.'said Sucre with a relief which went away seeing Sara.

'Helly Sucre.'she said.

'You...hey...what is going on here?'he asked.

'This is what I want to hear too.'said Linc.

'This is great...I mean...you are here and you are fine and this is great.'said Sucre and he had this sincere smile on his face.

'Finally...someone to be happy I am here.'said Sara and she sounded spoiled.She tried to sound like she cared but she actually did not.Like she was hearing words from a met on the street guy who had nothing to do with her,who did not know her even a little bit.

'Can I...Can I hug you?'aksed Sucre and Sara made a smile who looked pretty like a one of dussgust bus she hid it pretty well.

'Alright.'she had to be polite but this hug was not really comfortable for her.

'You know who will be happy to see you too?'asked Lincoln when Sucre had ut the woman down and she ws breathing easy.

'Who?'asked Sara.She was checking on her hair and sat on the bed with a sight and a pose that says 'i am the queen and I am the one incharge here.'

'Michael.'said Burrows and there was this akward silence...

'Who?'asked Sara and her blanc expression and her unknowing that was obvious was actually strange.

'Michael...how could you be asking me who.Your Michael...the one you lone and who loves you back...?'

'Oh yeah...that Michael.'said Sara and she smiled.'How could I forget.'

'I was asking the same thing.I am going to take you to see him later if you do not mind.'

'I do not.Like you said...he is the one I love and who loves me back.'said Sara and she was a wicked smile saying she is having something in mind like a plan she was going to take inaction.

'Good...'said Lincoln and he looked like he did not have a trust in his words.He was then holding his phone in hands.It was ringing and he looked like hesitated whether he had to pick it up or not.

'What are you waiting for?'asked the woman.'The melody is annoying.'

'Really?I love it.'said Sucre and he was smiling like a child holding his new toy.

'Would you get me something to drink...my throat is dry and...I need to have something to eat.'said Sara to Sucre.She was talking with a low voice because Linc had finally pick the phone up and he was talking on it though he was not getting the woman away from his sight.

'Hey guys.I have to leave.I have something to do but will be back in an hour.At least I hope so.'said Linc and he hung up the phone.

'Ok.I will be here waiting.'said Sucre.'I do not have anywhere else to go so...'

'I guess I will be here too.'said Sara and she felt like she was bored.If she was the woman both man once knew she would have been happy she was alive and would belooking like she was happy.Bu she was...bored.How was that possible.She was lying on the bad and she was enjoying it but still she was acting like her capture never happened and she did not want to talk...Linc would never want her to if he had this feeling that this was hurting her...that remembering was hurtful for her but he was sure there was another reason.

'Good.'said Linc.'Sucre,can you come with me in the kichen.I want you to see something before I go.'said Burrows and he wincked to his friend who looked confused.

'Perfect.At least he will bring me something to drink.'siad Sara.

'Hey she is...'started the Mexican boy when he and his friend were in the kitchen.

'I know...'

'I mean...she is not just strange...she is changed but not in a good way.'

'I guess they did something to her.'said Lincoln.

'Like what?'

'I dont know...like drugging her...I donmt know but soon we will find out.I am meeting with Susan now.She called me and...'

'Will you be asking her?'

'We will see.We should be very careful.'said Lincoln and he took a sight of the sitting on the bed Sara,

'How is it going on?'asked Susan when she catch up with Lincoln.

'About the plan?I have not heard from Michael since yesterday.'

'What are you waiting for then?'

'I will be meeting him later today.I had...some other work to do...'said Lincoln and he started sweating.He still was not sure what he had to tell this lady and what no and he was careful but he was always getting nervous when he was hidding something from her and she knew his reactions pretty well for the time they were knowing each other.

'Oh,I guess you will be showing him the present I gave you this morning.'she said and she smiled.'Did you like it?'

'She is...what did you do to her?'asled Lincoln and he stopped on where he was.

'You mean...the bitchy,spoiled act?Oh yeah you mean this...well...what can I say Linc,there are times when the little governour daugher shows her own self. and this is it.'

'No.This is no longer Sara.She cannot change into this for so little time.'

'You never know.Better get used to her this way.I guess you cannot show her to Michael being like this.'said Susan and she laughed.

'You are wrong.'said Linc and he started walking.

'I am not.Listen to me carefully.'she said and made hims top.There was a distance between them but he could hear her and insure himself from not hearing something,he turned his face so he could see her.'Y for leading Sara to see Michael.It is for our alls good.'

'Why would this be good for us all?'

'You dont get to not listening me.I am telling you - do not tell Michael his lover is alive or your son will pay for that.Tell me if this is clear.'there were a few minute being in quiet and Susan hated waiting.'Is this clear?'

'Yeah.'said Lincoln and he was not really agreed with that.He could not wait for telling his little brother that the woman he loved was alived and free and then he lost the chance to do it.

'If it comes to this...tell Michael Sara is dead.'said Susan and she turned her back to leave.Linc was still standing there.What if he ended in the state he had to tell Michael Sara was dead when she was ok and alive.Well...prety changed but the reason for this was going to be found very soon and would not be a problem.

Lincoln left the park he was with Ssan.They were meeting at very different places anytime.This was her strategy.She did not want to see him together and the man did not want it too.

He was thinkign how everything had fallen on his shoulders.Everything was going on perfektly while Michael was incharge of all of this but he was the start one and Burrows had never been among those people...never been like them even a little bit and then it comes the moment when he had to use his brane mostly and this got him scared even more.He could not wait till his brother got out so he could take everything in his hands and mind again.

'I need to go to the bathroom.'said Sara.She was still sitting on the bed and Sucre was on a chair next to her.They havent spoken since Linc went out and Sucre had taken his role seriously.He was not letting his sight down of Sara and it was not very hard since she was looking gorgeous.More than the Mexican man ever seen her to be.She was a beautiful woman for sure but it was like time was crushing her and everything she was pulled through was leading its track on her face and soul and she was really looking smashed.Sucre had been seeing her at Fox river.She had this pure beauty but she had always been looking desperate for reasons everyone who cared about her was womdering but no one ever knew about them.No one had gotten into her secrets.She was taking care for them very well.

'Go.You are not the prisoner and I am not your guide.'said Sucre and he leaned his back so she would feel more comfortable to do whatever she needed to.

'It does not seem this way.'said the woman and she stood up.She made a few fast steps and she was in the bathroom.One big place with a huge mirrow.She smiled on seeing it or justbecause of seeing her own beautiful self in it.

She looked into her own eyes and she had this wicked smile again.She was really looking more bitchy than she was ever looking and she was feeling bitchy for some reason and for another she was feeling good about it.No desperation anymore.The power in her hands would make her a lot different person and it was good.

'Everything is working just the way we want it to be working.'said Sara and she smiled.She had placed her hands on the plot where the sink was and she was laughing...


End file.
